Under the Mistletoe
by Ellex
Summary: John and Rodney come out, to each other and everyone else, at a holiday party on Atlantis several years from now. Slash. Nothing explicit.


Title: Under the Mistletoe

Author: Ellex

Pairing: McKay/Sheppard

Category: Fluff, schmoop, slash

Season/Episode: unspecified future

Feedback: always appreciated

Disclaimer: Stargate: Atlantis is not owned by me, nor do I make any material profit from this story.

Spoilers: none

Warnings: none

Summary: John and Rodney come out, to each other and everyone else, at a holiday party on Atlantis several years from now.

A/N: A rare instance of fluff, and an even rarer instance of holiday fic. I like the holidays, but I'm already at the 'if I hear one more Christmas song, I'm going to scream' point.

OOOOOOOOOOO

John would never know what strange impulse made him step away from a slightly startled Kate Heightmeyer, whom he'd been twirling around the room, and move toward Elizabeth and Rodney as if pulled by the gravity of a black hole. He'd caught a glimpse of Rodney's face as he danced with Elizabeth, shining and pleased. It was rare to see Rodney just enjoying the moment, surprisingly un-self-conscious. Every time John saw that delighted expression, his mind played back Rodney's voice singing "In-vul-nerable!"

He laid a hand on Rodney's shoulder, looked at Elizabeth and favored her with his most charming, devil-may-care smile, the one he knew she had a hard time resisting. She smiled back and he said quietly, "Mind if I cut in?"

Rodney released her hand and stepped back reluctantly, looking a little disappointed. Elizabeth lifted her hands to him, but he turned from her and took Rodney's hand. Ignoring the scientist's startled exclamation, he set his other hand on Rodney's hip and guided him gently into a slow waltz.

Rodney stumbled once before moving with John as if they'd done this a thousand times before, his face showing surprise but no apprehension. John tipped a wink at Heightmeyer as they passed her, and saw the blond move in to claim Elizabeth as her new dance partner before returning his attention to Rodney.

He didn't allow himself to think, to wonder what the hell he was doing even as Rodney hissed the same question at him. "Just go with it," he whispered back, grinning conspiratorially at him, and Rodney relaxed and began to smile back, clearly expecting the punch line to turn up momentarily. But John just kept guiding him around the room, ignoring the odd looks they garnered.

Rodney fit perfectly in his arms. He was only a few inches shorter than John; his hand didn't feel tiny and fragile in John's grasp, his hip set at a comfortable height so that John wasn't reaching down to his partner's level. Rodney's hand set lightly on John's shoulder, giving and taking direction with almost telepathic ease.

He was unaware of the people around them now, the music in his ears, who he was and what he was. There was only the feel of Rodney in his arms, warm and solid and familiar. The blue of his eyes drew John in, wide and wondering but unafraid. He leaned closer, almost able to taste the punch-flavored breath issuing from the slightly parted lips, the slanted mouth open but silent.

John's hand lifted from its place on Rodney's hip almost of its own accord, up to his face, tracing the line of the jaw with his thumb. The skin was freshly shaved, smooth with just a slight drag of whiskers. His palm fit perfectly there, cupping Rodney's face and lifting it to his, and John found himself moving closer, wanting to feel the broad chest pressed against him, pulling Rodney's hand down and around his own waist.

When their lips touched, he let his eyes drift shut. The scientist's soft mouth opened without demur for him, letting him taste the fruity flavor of the punch, the slight burn of the alcohol someone had spiked it with, the older, fainter hint of coffee and chocolate that seemed to be Rodney's personal scent. He nipped in leisurely fashion at Rodney's willing mouth, his tongue making the briefest, most delicate nudges until it was met with hesitant interest.

When John finally broke the kiss due to lack of air, they were clutching each other tightly, the length of their bodies pressed together. Rodney grinned at him, foolishly and affectionately, and he knew his own face reflected the same expression. This wouldn't be easy – there were a million and one obstacles in their way – but everything else paled in comparison to the feel of the man in his arms, the love in his eyes. It had taken several years for them to get to this point, and now that it was here, now that all of Atlantis knew, he felt like he was flying even with both feet firmly on the ground. He was free in ways he'd never known before.

He dragged his gaze reluctantly away from Rodney when he felt a tap on his arm. Elizabeth stood beside him, Kate snug in the circle of her arm, and she pointed solemnly straight up. He followed her finger to the sprig of fake mistletoe someone had hung from the edge of the balcony above them.

"Could you let someone else take a turn, John?" she asked, and finally smiled, showing unmistakable approval. He and Rodney stepped willingly aside for them and walked slowly towards the door, ignoring the stares and whispers, intent on the prospect of finally unwrapping their present to each other in the comfortable privacy of John's quarters.

absolutely, positively, there will be no sequel, the end


End file.
